


The Dog Down the Street

by SugarRose22



Series: Levi the Guard Dog [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Eren just wants to pet the doggy, Everyone is close, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just read it okay?, Levi is a dog, Young Eren, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple down the street of Eren's small neighborhood, Erwin and Mike, have a Doberman/Rottweiler mix named Levi. Levi is a mean, scary dog, and no one has ever been able to pet him. Eren absolutely loves dogs, and wants one of his own. He tries to love all the dogs he can, but will he get to love this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Down the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Levi as a dog is just something I need in my life, okay? I also need sweet, adorable Eren as a little kid. Anyways, I was having a hard time falling asleep last night and this popped into my head. I hope you enjoy~! <3
> 
> And yes, I'm making a series out of this. :)

Eren Jaeger lived in a nice, but slightly poor neighborhood. He knew everyone around, especially his best friends Mikasa and Armin. His mother was very friendly and usually had friends over at their house, chatting and having a good time. Eren's dad wasn't around very much, however, spending most of his time at work or down in the basement doing who knows what. Eren didn't let it bother him, though. There were more important people in his life.

 

Now, little Eren was fascinated with dogs. He'd always wanted one of his own, but his mother said they were too high maintenance, and they just didn't have much money now anyways. So, Eren settled for saving money he made for doing odd jobs and petting every dog he could. Of course, some weren't meant to be touched, and he'd accepted that.

 

Well, accepted that for most dogs. All but one, in fact.

 

All but Levi.

 

Levi was a relatively small, but very menacing Doberman/Rottweiler mix. He had coarse black fur and spots of rusty brown on his chest and paws, and a cropped tail. His fangs were sharp, and his ears were pointed. He belonged to the very kind couple down the street, Erwin and Mike Smith, but Levi was the complete opposite of kind.

 

He was mean, a guard dog who had never really been petted or loved like regular dogs. Sure, his owners had touched him and been near him before, but he was never really cuddled or played with. He was trained to attack and protect.

 

Levi wore a metal spiked black leather collar and was attached to the house by a long chain. There was a metal fence and a gate around the front yard, easily accessible by the front door to the home. He was usually laying down in the grass, head high and gunmetal eyes sharp, warning everyone who passed not to mess with him.

 

Everyone saw a beast, a fierce canine with a terrifying appearance and a horrid temper.

 

Eren saw a fluffy dog waiting to be cuddled and petted.

 

So, Eren made it his mission to hug Levi.

 

He told all of his friends at school. Armin tried to convince him not to, telling him how dangerous it was. Marco stepped in as well, saying something about Levi not being suited for petting or snuggling with. Jean, the stupid horse-face, told him that when Levi was a pup he bit off a man's hand, which only started an argument between him and the dog-loving brunette. Mikasa had tried to order him not to, but Eren was a determined young boy, and once he set his mind to something, he would try his absolute best to make it happen.

 

Levi was going to get hugged, whether he liked it or not.

 

It was a cloudy, but sunny weekend day in the small town. Eren was getting his shoes and jacket on, excited and hopeful. Today was the day he'd finally get to pet Levi.

 

Finally, he tied the last knot in his shoe, jumping up and giggling.

 

"I'm going to play, Mom!" Eren called to his mother. She poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

 

"Alright, dear," She said. "Just be safe."

 

"Yes Mom!" He said, and dashed out the door. Carla shook her head with a small chuckle. 

 

"Ah, young boys." She sighed, and continued washing the dishes.

 

Eren's teal eyes gleamed as he spotted the small house where Erwin and Mike lived. Armin, Mikasa, and the rest of the small group were outside passing a ball to one another. Jean smirked at Eren.

 

"Look! It's Eren! He's going to pet the big bad wolf!" Jean taunted. Eren glared at the other boy.

 

"Shut up horse-face!" He shouted back. "At least I'm brave enough to!"

  
A look of worry crossed Armin's face. "Eren, please don't. We don't want you to get hurt trying to pet Levi!"

 

Eren rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Levi's not scary! He's a doggy! And I'm gonna cuddle him!"

 

"Eren, wait," Marco tried, worried for his friend. 

 

The brunette shook his head. "I'm gonna do it!" Determination flared in his eyes. " And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He yelled, and sprinted towards Erwin and Mike's house.

 

All of his friends began shouting, crying out for him to stop. He didn't, and the yells only spurred him on.

 

Inside, Mike, who had been reading a book peacefully, heard all the commotion going on outside and decided to check on the kids. He leaned over the couch, moving the curtains aside and peering out the window.

 

His eyes went wide once he saw the brunette Eren heading straight for the gate to the front yard. If he was going to pet Levi...

 

Eren dashed straight into the driveway, and, sure enough, grabbed the latch to the gate. Mike jumped up, terrified and worried.

 

"ERWIN!" He shrieked, stumbling past the coffee table and into the kitchen were his husband was doing paper work. 

 

The blonde jumped from his seat, rushing to his husbands' side. "Mike? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Mike grasped his arm and started dragging him towards the door.

 

"Eren's trying to pet Levi!" He cried. Erwin's blue eyes went wide and he rushed for the door.

 

Eren flung the gate open, and walked in. He bothered to close it, and started smiling. He was going to get to pet Levi.

 

He turned around and trotted out into the yard, and his grin only grew when he saw the dog.

 

Levi was standing, staring straight at the young brunette. Eren giggled, and Levi growled once. His ears flicked, and he was focused solely on the boy before him, not the screaming kids or the ruckus from inside the house.

 

Eren smiled, his eyes shutting. "Hi Levi."

 

The dog's ears perked at his name and he took a step forwards. The chain rattled, and Eren opened his eyes. He couldn't stop smiling.

 

"Levi, sit." He said, and the dog tilted his head. He growled once more, blinking at Eren.

 

But he sat.

 

Just as Erwin flung open the front door, Eren squealed happily and rushed towards Levi. Everyone screeched in horror.

 

Eren cheered as he wrapped his arms around Levi. The Doberman/Rottweiler flicked his ears once, his chain rattling as Eren plopped on the ground and cuddled him. He didn't growl or bite or move to pull away, and everyone went quiet, standing in shock.

 

"Hehe, you're so cuddly Levi!" Eren giggled, and Levi sniffed the shoulder of his jacket lightly. He made a low sound in his throat, and Eren pulled away from hugging him to pet his soft coat of fur.

 

"See, you're not a meanie. You're a sweetie!" Levi's ears went back in an annoyed manner at the name, but Eren giggled and they perked up again. Mike sighed in relief, and leaned on Erwin, who watched with fascination.

 

Levi nudged Eren's nose with his own lightly before licking the boy's cheek. Eren laughed and hugged Levi again, and the little nub the dog had for a tail started wagging happily.

 

Erwin smiled and walked towards Eren and Levi. The dog glanced up at his master before returning his eyes to Eren's happy face.

 

Erwin knelt down next to Eren, who smiled.

 

"Hi Erwin." He said in his childish voice, petting Levi's shoulders.

 

Erwin chuckled. "Hi Eren." He replied. His eyes roamed over Levi before they turned back to the small brunette. "You like Levi?"

 

Eren shook his head. "No, I love Levi!" He grinned, and Levi licked his nose. Erwin nodded.

 

"And it seems like Levi likes you too. You know, he doesn't like people. You must be special." Eren turned to him then, turquoise eyes sparkling. 

 

"Really?" Levi seemed to be angry that Eren wasn't focused on him anymore and whined lowly, nudging Eren's cheek. The boy laughed and refocused on the dog, petting his head. 

 

"Yep." He glanced at the group of kids outside the fence, noticing that Carla was smiling and shaking her head at her son. She mouthed a 'Sorry' to the blonde who smiled back and waved her off. 

 

"Now, Levi needs lots of love. Will you be able to give him lots of love?" Erwin asked. Eren nodded eagerly, and Levi's ears twitched again.

 

"Alright. I think the best thing to do is give little Eren Levi." He said. Mike's eyes went wide, and several kids gasped. Carla sighed, but still kept a smile on her face. 

 

Eren turned to Erwin once more, eyes bright and hopeful. "Really?! You mean it?!"

 

"I sure do." He chuckled, ruffling Eren's hair. "That way, Levi can be happy, and you can have a dog like you've always wanted." Eren looked to his mother.

 

"Can we, Mom?! Can we please keep Levi?!" He begged, hugging the dog. Levi licked Eren's face, and the boy smiled.

 

Carla laughed. "Sure. It'll be nice having him around." She said. The kids were still in shock. Eren had tamed the beast.

 

"Yay!" He cheered, and turned back to Levi. "Did ya hear that?! You get to come live with me now!" He said excitedly. Levi barked, his little nub of a tail still wagging.

 

Eren finally got a dog of his own, and no one messed with him for a very, _very_ long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that was super adorable to me. I hope you liked it~! There's more coming soon. Comments and Kudos make me really happy! Thanks for reading, guys~! <33


End file.
